The technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-346252 (Patent Literature 1) is available as background art of the present technical field. In the aforementioned gazette it is described that “A first user terminal 201 is connected to a provider server 204 via a communication network, and transmits the main body of an email to the provider server 204 by speech information. The provider server 204 converts the speech information to text information, distinguishes information to be converted into a pictogram among the text information and reconverts the thus-distinguished information into a pictogram. The user of the first user terminal 201 distinguishes a destination from the main body of an email and transmits the email in which a pictogram and text are mixed in the main body to, for example, a second user terminal 202. In a videophone also, speech information is similarly converted into text information or a pictogram to synthesize an image to be displayed.”